


darling, how could you be so blind (snap out of it)

by inmyvvorld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyvvorld/pseuds/inmyvvorld
Summary: baekhyun, chanyeol’s boyfriend, has a crush on kyungsoo.“i thought being a homewrecker wasn’t in the agenda. what happened?”





	darling, how could you be so blind (snap out of it)

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday oma :3c nya

When Kyungsoo first hears someone tell him Byun Baekhyun has a crush on him, he had stopped in his walk to the lecture hall and laughed.

“You’re joking, right? He has a boyfriend.”

Jongdae shrugs beside him. “It’s just a little rumor going around. But you have to admit you would look kinda good together.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “That’s cute. But I’m not about to ruin a 3 year relationship over it.”

They enter the room, taking their usual seats at the front. Kyungsoo isn’t know why, but he feels the urge to look to his far left to where Baekhyun usually sat, and true enough there he was cuddled up in Chanyeol’s arms, wearing the taller’s hoodie, three times larger than his frame. He looks adorable, even Kyungsoo can admit that.

As if sensing him, Baekhyun lifts his head up from Chanyeol’s embrace and breaks into a big smile, waving at Kyungsoo.

Shit.

The boy finds himself flushing at getting caught and waves back. His ears are practically red as Jongdae snickers beside him and he steps on the other’s foot just the professor walks in.

“Soo, what the fuck–” Jongdae hisses.

“This is all your fault!” Kyungsoo hisses back, bowing at the professor who eyes them warningly.

He’s hoped that the lecture today could somehow distract him from the whole crush thing, but Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel eyes on him the entire time.

 

\--

 

Jongdae shouldn’t have told him about the whole crush thing, now it’s infested his thoughts like an annoying little parasite.

It’s been a week and Kyungsoo’s been finding himself unnecessarily cautious when Baekhyun is near. For the most part, he’d successfully escaped a few lunches with the excuses that he’s busy (he wasn’t) but when they do get to catch up, It doesn’t help that Baekhyun is literally a leech that won’t let him go.

“Kyungja,” He whines, hugging the boy close. “I missed you.”

Kyungsoo laughs softly, “We’re in the same classes, Baek.”

“But you sit so far away, and you haven't been sitting with us during lunch.” He mumbles against his neck, stomping his feet cutely.

“You have to hang out with me today, it’s only fair.” Baekhyun huffs.

Kyungsoo chances a glance at Chanyeol who’s just been standing there with his arms folded, an unreadable smirk on his lips.

“I guess I can…?” Kyungsoo mumbles cautiously. Not his most convincing tone, but Baekhyun visibly perks at the answer nonetheless.

“Well, have fun without me,” Chanyeol says, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair.

“Wait, you’re not coming?” Kyungsoo asks, almost panicked. He can’t be left alone with Baekhyun. Not right now when the whole crush thing is well, a thing. This is bad.

Chanyeol squeezes at Kyungsoo’s shoulder, smiling apologetically. Kyungsoo isn’t sure why his heart skipped a beat just now.

“I’d love to but I have band practice.” The taller leans in to kiss Baekhyun, who, is still nuzzling his cheek against Kyungsoo, on the lips.

“See you at home.” Chanyeol mumbles against Baekhyun lips, breath fanning against _Kyungsoo’s_ cheek.

He has never wanted to die until this very moment.

This has to all be some sort of elaborate prank.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo didn’t know why he was worrying so much.

Nothing really happened, everything was routine–Netflix and chill, except they actually do just watch a bunch of movies on the couch, no funny business of any sort. Everything was pretty normal to say the least, even when Baekhyun was gradually inching closer to where he sat, until the older was practically on top of him, nuzzling at his neck.

So Kyungsoo eventually relaxes, enjoying the comforting weight on top of him until his eyes turn heavy.

He’s been dipping in and out consciousness, mind a mess. Jongdae’s words haven’t left him alone and the warmth from Baekhyun being so close to him isn’t helping either.

He has to get this off his chest.

“Hey Baek?”

“Hmm?”

“I heard a funny joke the other day.” Kyungsoo starts carefully.

“Tell me,” Baekhyun says in between yawns. It has Kyungsoo smiling sleepily.

“Someone said you had a crush on me,” He snorts. “Ridiculous, right?”

He feels Baekhyun still on top of him and his laughter easily dies down. Uh.

“Why would it be?” Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo would have cooed at the pout in his voice but he feels his stomach drop instead.

“I like you Soo.”

“Yeah, I like you too, idiot!” Kyungsoo is quick reply, hoping his too didn’t sound to defensive. “But not like that...” He adds belatedly. Kyungsoo isn’t sure why he feels nervous all a sudden, but it only heightens when Baekhyun suddenly lifts up and locks his starry eyes with his.

“What if it’s true? What if I really do like you like that?”

“You have Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo presses. Oh, you know, just in case the older boy forgot he has a boyfriend or something. He’s not here to break anyone up. God, that’s the last thing Soo wants.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun hums, and Kyungsoo is frozen in his place as the he leans in to softly kiss on the corner of his mouth. “He wouldn’t mind.”

What.

“What?” Kyungsoo squeaks.

What do you _mean_ Chanyeol wouldn’t mind? What the fuck does that mean?

Baekhyun just giggles, not elaborating. Kyungsoo’s scared.

“You’re just sleepy, you’re talking nonsense.” The younger lets out a chuckle of his own, cringing at how awkward it sounds.

Just then a knock at the door was heard and Kyungsoo has never felt relieved from being interrupted before, He letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding as Chanyeol walks into the living room.

“Hey.” Chanyeol smiles. “Had fun?”

“Yeah, I have to go,” Kyungsoo removes himself from Baekhyun’s warmth, dusting himself off as he stands. “I have to catch up on some reading. I had fun today.”

When Baekhyun’s face visibly falls, he couldn’t help but cringe. God, he shouldn’t feel bad, this is all a prank anyway. Right?

“So soon? You can just read here, I have the material here with me too.” Baekhyun sits up as Chanyeol moves in to sit beside him, fixing his hair. Baekhyun leans into his touch, smiling up at the older, greeting him with a soft kiss on the lips.

“Nah,” Kyungsoo says, watching them. His resolve is further strengthened as he is reminded about this–them and their relationship that he shouldn’t be meddling in the first place.

I don’t want to disturb you guys anymore than I have.” Kyungsoo says. With a waves he turns around and heads for the door no matter how cute Baekhyun sounds when he’s whining for him not to go.

Right. Kyungsoo is doing the right thing. He thinks.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo likes Baekhyun.

Of course he does–he’s a good friend, in fact one of his closest. He’s never thought he’d like him _like him_ at all because in the first place, he and Chanyeol were already a thing since he’s met the them.

So he shouldn’t be this disappointed the stupid bottle has never landed on him and Baekhyun that entire fucking night, right?

It’s Friday after midterms and everyone wanted to celebrate with a little booze and a little fun game of spin the bottle. Very highschool, but they just want an excuse to smash and get a little friendly with each other.

Technically it’s Kyungsoo’s fault for sitting next to Baekhyun in the circle in the first place. Though, He doesn't mind the kisses he’s shared with Jongin up until now. He finds it extra worthwhile when Baekhyun pulls him off of the taller with a glare. Whatever that means.

He easily schools his face when Jongdae raises a brow at the sight of his satisfied smirk.

“Hey Byun, wanna switch places?” Jongdae asks.

Kyungsoo glares at him, flushing when Baekhyun so easily agrees at the fucker’s request. Jongdae gives him a slap on the back just because he’s an asshole like that as he moves to spin the bottle and get the game started again.

The delight in Baekhyun’s face when the bottle finally lands on him and Kyungsoo has Kyungsoo’s heart picking up.

_Finally_ , Kyungsoo thinks he hears from the older boy, but his heart is pounding so loudly he can’t really make anything out but Baekhyun meeting him halfway, delicate hands on his chest.

It’s not that Kyungsoo has even thought how Baekhyun’s lips would be like, but they’re soft and pillowy and he tastes like the cranberry juice he’s been sipping on the whole night.

Baekhyun kisses the way he does most things, thorough with a hint of playful and Kyungsoo thinks that’s a very dangerous combination that he should never think about getting addicted to. It doesn’t stop him from enjoying the kiss though, sighing into the kiss as the seconds fly by.

When they pull away, Kyungsoo feels so much lighter, like a weight has lifted off his chest and when Baekhyun breaks into a dopey smile, Kyungsoo thinks it isn’t so bad after all.

Maybe this was what he needed. Closure. Sort of. Close enough.

But life hate him and thinks he hasn’t suffered enough so the next time the bottle spins it lands on him and Chanyeol.

The taller practically towers over him, but his hand is gentle as he lifts his chin up to meet his eyes and smile soft as he stares at Kyungsoo. It all has Kyungsoo flustered and fluttering his eyes shut.

Kyungsoo’s mind is a mess. He should not be enjoy this (too)–this being Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s boyfriend.

But Baekhyun didn’t have any qualms kissing him either. Is he overthinking? It’s just a stupid party game. It’s not entirely helping that Chanyeol is a good kisser (too), carefully sucking at his tongue and having Kyungsoo’s knees weak and all.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Baekhyun giggles, pulling at him for them to cut the kiss. Dazed, Kyungsoo flushes as he just now registers everyone’s cheers and whoops.

Kyungsoo excuses himself to the bathroom, feeling like his head’s about to explode and he’s pretty sure he hasn’t even drank any alcohol yet.

When he comes back Baekhyun is back sitting next to Chanyeol, pressing his face into the taller’s arm, and Jongdae is back to sitting in front of him, eyebrows wiggling suggestively at him.

“Pucker up, Soo!” Jongdae practically cackles, pulling him forward.

It’s going to be a long night.

 

\--

 

“Baekhyun has a crush on you.” Chanyeol says.

“Not you too,” Kyungsoo groans. “This joke isn’t funny anymore.”

It’s too early for this. His head is still aching from last night’s excursion. He wasn’t really drunk, but his mind wouldn't shut up about the kiss with Baekhyun _and_ Chanyeol, and he couldn’t fucking sleep at all. Meeting with one of the Boyfriends(™) first thing in the morning isn’t helping his situation one bit.

“It’s true. He actually does.” Chanyeol just laughs, a little too carefreely. It makes Kyungsoo incredibly more suspicious that before. Baekhyun’s words from when they hung out alone suddenly come to mind, and now Kyungsoo’s a bit more awake that he was before.

“Okay? Why are you so calm about it? Is this a prank?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Prank?” Chanyeol echoes with a smile, and okay–Kyungsoo knows the boy was always good looking, but for some reason he can’t seem to figure out why his ears are turning red from the way the taller was staring at him. Has he always been looking at him like this? Does he look at everyone so stupidly endeared in the eyes like this?

“It isn’t a prank, actually,” Chanyeol scratches the back of his neck nervously, the goofy grin never leaving his face.

“I kind of like you too.”

Kyungsoo blinks. What.

“What?”

Frozen in his spot, Kyungsoo watches Chanyeol sigh, mouth open and closing trying to find his words. What the fuck is going on?

“Look, Baekhyun’s been beating around the bush and it was cute at first but it’s getting frustrating to watch, so I’m doing this for the both of us.”

Kyungsoo worries his bottom lip with his teeth, the skeptic in him still thinking this whole thing is a joke, yet his heart is beating incredibly fast at Chanyeol’s seemingly sincere words. Another voice in his head (Jongdae) is telling him to fuck it and just go with it.

“How do I know this isn’t one big elaborate prank on me?” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“Give us a chance to prove it to you,” Chanyeol says, smiling softly. “Go on a date with us.”

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he agreed.

He doesn’t know why he told Jongdae about the whole thing either.

He especially doesn’t know why he’s spending so long picking out what to wear on this “date”.

“I thought being a homewrecker wasn’t in the agenda. What happened?” Jongdae laughs, lying on Kyungsoo’s mess of bed. Half of the mattress is just a pile of clothes, the other is Jongdae’s spread out frame.

“It wasn’t.” Kyungsoo glares at the older, fixing the collar of his shirt. “Chanyeol offered so I’m not really breaking them up. I think.”

Jongdae whistles. “Damn. So they both like you?”

“I guess?”

“I mean I thought at least Chanyeol had good taste, guess not.”

“Oh, shut up.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, throwing his discarding shirt right at the other’s laughing face. “Stop being useless and tell me if I look good in these pants.”

 

\--

 

Chanyeol told him to come by their dorm whenever he’s ready, and with nervous feet Kyungsoo couldn't help but linger at their door, having second thoughts about the whole situation.

He wasn't 100% sure about the whole crush thing being a prank anymore, maybe around 99%, the remaining 1% of his brain that loves to antagonize him reasons that Chanyeol’s done countless pranks in his life that most likely required the art of the soft, convincing smile to bait him.

“I sound insane.” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath. With a quick waking slap to his cheeks, he takes one final deep breath before knocking.

No answer.

“Hello?” Kyungsoo rasps at the door again. Baekhyun is usually shouting behind the door, telling him to help himself in, yet today he’s only met with silence.

He takes a chance at the door knob and twists it slightly open, finding it surprisingly unlocked.

Oh? Should he go in anyway? It isn't trespassing if they invited him in advance, right?

The living room is quiet with nothing but the low hum of the radio. Some jazzy tune was playing as he moves further into the apartment. He stop at their bedroom, noticing the light coming from the door. The door is slightly open and Kyungsoo carefully pushes it wider, stilling at the sound of Baekhyun’s apparent whimpers.

Baekhyun was lying on the bed, head thrown back as Chanyeol hovers over him, pressing kisses down his exposed his neck. Kyungsoo could feel his face flushes at the litter of red marks across Baekhyun’s skin, not meaning to intrude, but can’t seem to look away from the scene either.

As he shuffles to hide himself from the door’s opening he mistakenly hits his boot against it.

_Shit._ He curses to himself, heart beating so fast. The “date” hasn’t started yet but he’s already fucking it up by being a creep. Now he’s only made worse by getting caught in the act too.

It’s almost agonizingly slow as Baekhyun flutters his eyes opens and when they meet with Kyungsoo’s wide stare, they gleam something suggestive.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun beckons softly. Chanyeol stops with his own ministrations to smile at him. “Hi.”

Kyungsoo is hesitant as he enters the room, shoulders stiff and hands sweaty. “Y-yeah, hello.” He stumbles out nervously. When he reaches the bed, Chanyeol helps him up until he’s in between them, kneeling over Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cups his flushed face, and Kyungsoo finds himself slowly easing as the older runs his thumbs over his cheeks, smiling serenely up at him.

“Kiss me.” Baekhyun whispers. And who’s Kyungsoo to say no?

They meet in a gentle kiss, slow and steady until Baekhyun’s moans get the better of him and he slips his tongue in and deepen the kiss.

When they pull away, Kyungsoo feels a hand on his neck and he meets Chanyeol’s dark eyes, before they’re fluttering close as he’s pulled into another kiss.

“I’m glad you came. Baekhyun was worrying you wouldn’t.” Chanyeol hums against his lips, humor in his voice.

“Hey! I just thought we scared you away or something!”

Kyungsoo snickers at Baekhyun whines as he breaks away from Chanyeol, and as he turns back to face Baekhyun he gets a clearer glimpse of what he was wearing, or lack thereof. The older was in nothing but a beige sweater and tiny boxer shorts, smooth thighs in display right in front of Kyungsoo.

“You have no pants on.” Kyungsoo gapes. It earns laughter from the other two boys in the room.

“Prude,” Baekhyun teases. “We won’t need them anyway.”

What.

“What?”

Baekhyun sits up and moves towards Kyungsoo’s frozen form, sitting prettily on his lap, wiggling in place.

Kyungsoo’s mouth falls when Chanyeol starts pulling up his own shirt over his head too.

“Um, I-I don’t–” Kyungsoo stammers, not sure what to say and both Baekhyun and Chanyeol laugh at him fondly.

“We’ll be gentle, promise.” Chanyeol hums.

It’s a little dizzying, getting kissed by two very attractive boys one after the other, not to mention these are his closest friends. But it isn’t any way awkward, Kyungsoo has nothing but immense trust that he’s in very good hands. Quite literally.

He feels hands on his chest swiftly undoing the buttons of his shirt, and with their help he easily shrugs it off his shoulders.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes at the feeling of two sets of lips mouthing at his neck at the same time. He shivers, sensitive.

“So do you believe us now?” Baekhyun mumbles against his skin. He brushes a hand at his thighs, squeezing, before cupping at his stiff groin.

“Oh? Really? On the first date?” Baekhyun teases, giggling at the way Kyungsoo would glare at him. He continues his ministrations anyway and it does nothing but make Kyungsoo struggle to retord back.

In haste he manages to lift a leg to brush his knee against the older’s crotch, feeling the heat of his arousal through his flimsy-thin shorts. He snorts. “You’re just as hard.”

“Wasn't denying it in the first place,” Baekhyun quips back, pushing at Kyungsoo’s chest to lie him on his back and sets to work his pants open.

It’s all happening so fast that Kyungsoo isn’t so sure when his boxers have found their way to the bedroom floor. His mind blanks at Baekhyun’s ministrations, from the way he leaves wet kisses on the tip of cock, to the way he mouths at the head. The heat, his tongue, his lips–everything was addicting.

Even with his vision hazing, he still sees Chanyeol clearly reaching for the bottle of lube and a condom packet by the bedside.

With a greasy, teasing wink at Kyungsoo, the taller settles back behind Baekhyun and works on pulling down his shorts.

Kyungsoo could hear the slick slide of Chanyeol’s fingers as he eases in and out of Baekhyun, the latter slowly rocking against the rhythm, sending chilling moans around Kyungsoo’s cock, the vibrations making him more impossibly hard.

Kyungsoo can’t look away from the face Baekhyun was making and how pretty he looks, his cheeks flushed prettily and lashes fluttering even with a cock in his mouth.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Chanyeol drawls, smirking at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo nods stiffly, gulping when he meets Baekhyun’s eyes.

With a free hand Baekhyun reaches for Kyungsoo’s and guides him to hold his head. Kyungsoo hesitantly runs his fingers through his hair and tugs experimentally. He earns a pleased moan from the older, and it only encourages Kyungsoo to do more and he moves his hand to grasp at the back of Baekhyun’s neck, pushing his cock in further into Baekhyun’s mouth.

Looking up, he watches Chanyeol strip the rest of his clothes off. Kyungsoo’s mouth waters watching him expertly stretch the condom over his length, pump at his hard cock after lathering it with lube.

Chanyeol pushes in slowly, careful, hands a bruising grip at Baekhyun’s hips as he keeps his boyfriend still from squirming too much. There’s a gentleness in his voice as he eases in that is affecting Kyungsoo too. So when he thrusts in hard without warning, Kyungsoo hisses as Baekhyun lungs forward, causing his cock to spurt precum, hitting the back of Baekhyun’s throat from the sudden action.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo curses, feeling Baekhyun stutter for one moment before swallowing around him. Chanyeol starts a steady rhythm, his breathing and their skin slapping filtering in the room. All of it is making Kyungsoo hot and dizzy.

Another particularly hard thrust has Baekhyun pushed forward into Kyungsoo’s lap, and Baekhyun pulls off of Kyungsoo’s cock, wrapping his arms around his neck to steady himself.

“Kyungja,” Baekhyun moans into his mouth. His voice is a hint desperate, and Kyungsoo soothes him with a searing kiss as Chanyeol continues to fuck into Baekhyun’s heat.

Kyungsoo is in awe watching the way Baekhyun loses himself in pleasure. He’s practically boneless, let Chanyeol have control over his body.

When Chanyeol maneuvers him to rest his back against his chest, it’s so easy. Kyungsoo sits up and joins them, and Chanyeol reaches an arm out to him, guiding him into a wet kiss.

They break away with a laugh when Baekhyun whines between them, wanting their attention.

Kyungsoo jumps at the sudden tug at his forgotten cock, and he looks down at the sight of Baekhyun’s pretty hands wrapped around him. Against the older’s soft tummy was his own leaking cock, untouched.

“Look at you. You’re so hard.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but coo. He circles his larger hands around both their cocks, letting the precum ease the friction.

“Let me help.” Kyungsoo rasps, jerking the both of them off. Baekhyun is whining high in his throat, clearly overwhelmed. When Chanyeol thrusts up and bounces him in his lap, he can’t help but let out a sob.

“Are you gonna cum?” Kyungsoo asks softly.

Baekhyun looks up at him with tearful, hazy eyes, cheeks flushed impossibly. Baekhyun can do nothing but nod, too incoherent to form words.

With a loud whimper Baekhyun cums, shaking in Chanyeol’s hold. The taller soothes him with lithered kisses all over his shoulders as Kyungsoo releases at the sight of Baekhyun’s pleasured face.

Kyungsoo keeps pumping at Baekhyun’s oversensitive cock, delighting in his broken whimpers as Chanyeol reaches his own climax, fucking into Baekhyun in an erratic pace.

Chanyeol pulls out with a sigh and stands to dispose of the condom properly.

Kyungsoo falls back on the mattress, groaning when Baekhyun flops over on top of him.

He hears Chanyeol enter the bathroom and the sound of water running. When Kyungsoo opens his eyes, the taller is climbing back on the bed, washcloth in one hand and a shit-eating grin on his face.

Kyungsoo helps him clean the three of them up, amused as Baekhyun just sleepily flops around when they make put his shorts back on and fix his mess of a hair.

Baekhyun rolls over to the middle of the bed and both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol snort, moving to pull the covers aside and climb in on either side of Baekhyun, cuddling him close. They both give him a kiss on each cheek, earning a dopey grin and a giggle.

They bath in the comforting silence for a moment until Chanyeol breaks it.

“So, ready for our date?”

Baekhyun just groans into his pillow, not even opening his eyes. It makes Kyungsoo and Chanyeol snicker.

“He makes for a valid point,” Kyungsoo whistles, resting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder and shuts his eyes close with a smile.

 

\--

 

It’s 6:30 by the time they wake up and they scramble to get dressed.

Apparently Chanyeol made a 7pm reservation at some dodgy restaurant, and naturally they didn't get to get in in time for it. So instead, they lounge at the ice cream parlor just next door in decked in their semi-formal wear.

A miniscule part of Kyungsoo still thinks Jongdae is going to pop up out of nowhere and yell it’s all just a prank (bro), but when Kyungsoo looks across from his table to the twin grins on Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s faces, it’s the farthest thing in his mind.

Truthfully he hasn’t has this much fun on a date in a long time, and Kyungsoo is sure that he’ll tell them about his prank paranoias someday and all have a hearty laugh about it.

Chanyeol turns to him, sucking on his spoon of yogurt. “So, convinced?” He quips with a raise of a brow.

“I don't know,” Kyungsoo drawls, pretending to think and doing a bad job of looking apathetic.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes but has a smile on his face. “You’re hard to please.”

“I think its cute,” Baekhyun chimes in. He scoops at Kyungsoo’s cup of chocolate ice cream and Kyungsoo lets him. “It means more dates and I don’t mind.”

Kyungsoo laughs, shaking his head. He wanted to appear nonchalant, even stay on guard today, not sure what to expect on their “date”, but his giddy is pretty apparent to the other boys and they all look at each other knowingly.

“More dates, huh?” Kyungsoo hums. Honestly? He wouldn’t mind either.


End file.
